A switch of a communication network has interfaces that send and receive packets in order to route the packets among devices of the network. An interface may be configured to communicate packets to and from a particular endpoint. Known techniques of configuring interfaces of a switch involve manually sending instructions to the switch. These known techniques, however, are inconvenient in certain situations. Convenient techniques for configuring interfaces may be useful in certain situations.